


Compromise

by aireneria0



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M, aikane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireneria0/pseuds/aireneria0
Summary: Goshi noticed how Kento had lately been acting weird around him so he confronts him about it. Goshi later finds out a rather intriguing reason behind it and...!





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to post again but writing this made me laugh a lot istg these two. Please give this idiot couple lots of love!!!

It’s unlikely for Goshi to unnecessarily keep count but today marks the third time Kento has acted strangely around him.

Since they were working on different schedules as of late and hardly met at home, keeping tabs of any bit of argument wasn’t much of a chore and for the record, they barely had any. Goshi wouldn’t have bothered had it not been for the fact that Kento’s reactions started escalating.

Two nights ago, Goshi could clearly recall the time he was impatiently banging on the bathroom door for Yuuta to get out. Kento suddenly yanked his arm and yelled at him for being too loud that sort of shook him a bit. Goshi was far too exhausted and irritated to retort at the same time that he just turned heel and made his way to his room and resumed waiting. Why this registered as the first incident in Goshi’s head was how Kento didn’t let go of him after about a couple more seconds without another word, which in contrast would have regularly gone without the yanking and more of the shushing.

There was also this other time at home when they passed each other at the entrance hallway. Goshi had just came back while Kento was about to step out when the younger male tripped on his own footing. Luckily, Kento was quick on his reflexes having caught Goshi’s weight by the arms. Nothing about it was weird except for the time it took before Kento had let go of him, with the older male’s face rather saying more that he wanted to talk about something but brushed it off with a curt and dismissive follow up instead. “Watch your step, dummy.”

However during work today, Goshi finally snapped at what was supposed to be a peaceful break. In the lounge area by the vending machine, Goshi pressed a wrong button by mistake yet Kento was, much to his surprise, behind him with this familiar ambivalent look on his face, like he was about to say something but doesn’t. Goshi glanced at his own forearm and there was Kento’s hand again, which the older male had retracted instantly, as if his senses had snapped him back. Seeing as how Kento immediately turned his heel without so much as a word, Goshi took the chance, determined to wring at least an explanation.

“Aizome.”

“What?”

“The hell is up with you these days?” Goshi imposed.

Kento averted his eyes. “...like what?”

“Don’t give me that. You've been grabbing me outta nowhere so much these days.”

“I’m not sure what you mean exactly so if you don’t mind I–"

“Ah shit.” The can Goshi was holding slipped and fell on the floor.

Before Goshi could even move an inch, Kento already caught his cheeks in between his fingers, again with the strange tight-lipped expression.

“Mind explaining what’s with this situation? Or at least what you seem like you’ve been holding back from telling me?” Goshi managed to say despite the clasping pressure on both sides of his cheeks that he could hardly move his lips to form words. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“Goshi.” Kento sighed. “That mouth of yours…”

“What??”

“You keep swearing!” He groaned. “It all the more drives me insane when you swear under your breath.”

“And your point is?”

“I…don’t understand it either…?” Kento shook his head. “You have this habit of subtly cussing whenever something surprises you and it does things to me every time I hear you that even I get annoyed at myself for noticing.”

Goshi pulled himself free, fingers massaging the surface of his jaw. “Now, why the fuck does that make it seem like it’s my fau–

Not even a beat has skipped and Kento already has his lips onto Goshi’s in a sudden kiss that cut the younger male off. Goshi felt the older male’s weight pressing against him that only upon hitting the wall beside the machine did he realize how pretty aggressive Kento was this time. As soon as his rationality caught up, Goshi pushed the older male away successfully.

“Now that’s something you don’t see every day.” Goshi snorted. “Are you pent up or something?”

“Ugh, I don’t think that’s the problem.” Frustration and regret simultaneously painted across Kento’s face. “But really…I’m sorry.”

Goshi fixed his shirt back in place then yanked Kento by the collar. “First of all, you’re still not off the hook for being a dipshit who comes at people unannounced like that. Second, we need to talk. Later.”

Goshi picked his can up before striding towards the elevator, leaving Kento wondering how on earth he had developed such impulses though he thought this shouldn’t be a time to bother himself with such matters. After all, everything else excluding work should be taken cared of later.

***

That night, Goshi had almost buried the couch and center table with his laptop, music sheets, guitar, and headphones scattered around him by the living room. As he busied himself reviewing today’s work progress and recordings, he wouldn’t have remembered about earlier if he hadn’t seen Kento step out of the bath.

Assuming Kento was making his way over, Goshi swept his sheets and guitar off the couch to make room but his guitar pick tumbled down the floor, causing him to mutter under his breath subconsciously. Kento was quick to catch the pick just as Goshi had bent forward to do so as well without noticing, that when Kento shifted his stance a bit, Goshi’s face was only an inch away. And right on his weak control on certain impulsivity issues, Kento claimed Goshi’s unguarded lips, though this time was much different than earlier; as if it somehow hinted of caution.

Kento cleared his throat after pulling away. “Sorry,” He set the pick on the table, muffling his mouth with the back of his hand in reflection. “I can’t help it. That habit of yours, I don’t know, it’s quite obscene..?”

“Pushing the blame on me, huh?”

“….No, sorry.”

“Better.” Goshi shut his laptop and glanced at the frowning man beside him. “So you mean to tell me, when I swear you get like this?”

“Look, I don’t even know how or when it started,” with a long sigh, Kento turned to him with an unusually flustered face, “but it’s gotten out of hand lately and I don’t exactly get why it has to be you or your mouth.”

Goshi quirked a brow. “Seriously?” Then he burst into laughter.

“Stop that.” Kento growled at him. “You don’t understand how hard this is for me.”

“I think you mean  _you’re_  getting hard because of this,” Goshi gestured a finger at his lips that formed a mocking grin.

“You didn’t have to rub it in my face, jerk.” Kento was obviously torn with provocation as he eyed the younger male. “But I’ll find a way to stop this.”

“And if you don’t?” Goshi’s tone chivied. “Should I mess up that stupid face of yours?”

“Not a chance!” Kento gaped incredulously at him. “B-but should I do something like that again, well, maybe you can hit me anywhere–just not my face, okay?”

Goshi heaved at the immense annoyance this person’s obsession with his looks has brought him, yet it makes him want to slap on Kento’s face the fact that it wasn’t his sole money-maker, that he had other redeeming factors, too––not that he’d actually tell him something like that.

“You fool, I didn’t say it like that.”

“Then what?”

“There are other ways to mess someone else’s face up without actually touching it.”

“We’re not exactly on the same page here, Goshi, so just tell me already.”

“Only if you agree that you won’t object to whatever I do every time you steal a kiss, just like how you came at me earlier.”

“I told you anything’s fine but touching my face. Or hair.”

“Good. Now get up.” Goshi was up on his feet holding the older male, who followed suit, by the wrist and led Kento into his room. As soon as they were both inside, Goshi locked the door before shoving Kento onto the bed. Confusion was all over Kento’s face until Goshi kneeled before him and started undoing the tie on Kento’s pants.

“W-wait, Goshi! What are you doing!?”

“You agreed, didn’t you?” Goshi pulled Kento’s cock out and shifted himself closer. Kento didn’t even realize he had a semi-hard-on before Goshi started yanking him around. With blow of hot air against the tip, Goshi wrapped his fingers around the girth, feeling it harden even more.

“Goshi, that’s––!” Kento grunted as the younger male took the head past his parted lips, tonguing over the tiny hole at the tip. Gradually sliding Kento’s fully erect length on the surface of his tongue, Goshi sucked in a breath through his nose and continued taking him deeper until it hit the end of his hard palate. Not long before Goshi noticed how long restless fingers comb through his dark strands that when he glanced through his lashes, Kento’s face was a flushed mess of impatience. A small laugh reverberated in Goshi’s throat so he pulled away because he just couldn’t supress it, not even with a pre-cum-oozing-hard-on just a few centimeters way from his face.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Goshi smirked as his hand simultaneously stroked Kento’s cock.

“That’s way too unfair of you, Goshi.”

“Yeah?” The younger male swiped his tongue starting from the base up, feeling Kento’s fingertips entwine with his strands as he prolongs the wait. “You look great though.”

Though at the back of his mind, Kento thought it isn’t half as bad as a punishment should have been. He figured Goshi had taken hold of a weakness to make fun of but it’s not like Kento lost anything with this, except for the fact that Goshi can twirl him around any way he wanted. Actually, he wasn’t too certain himself but Goshi probably has something else in mind aside from this…or maybe not? Either way, things went quite better than an expected bruise or two.

Once again, Goshi gradually took the length into his small mouth and sucked harder, deeper. The warmth of the walls of his mouth sliding on the skin of Kento’s shaft had brought the older male close to the edge. But as soon as Goshi was about to pull away, Kento muttered a husky apology and thrust himself into Goshi’s mouth. Goshi teared up at the suddenness of his successive thrusts, struggling to keep up with the pace. After one final thrust, Kento withdrew his cock as pleasure overcame his body and cloudy strings smear messily across Goshi’s features.

“Geez,” Kento pulled a couple of napkins from the bedside drawer which Goshi took hastily and used them to wipe cum off his face.

“You were lucky I got to see what I came here for, otherwise I’d have kicked your ass with how you fucked my mouth.”

“I really don’t get you. What’s blowing me got to do with undoing impulses?”

“I told you.” Goshi dumped the napkins into the mini trashcan before crawling back to his former spot. “It’s quite fun seeing that messed up face of yours.”

Kento exasperatedly ruffled his bangs. “You’re so weird.”

Goshi grimaced. “Says the guy who gets hard hearing me say ‘oh fuck’ or someth–”

In a spur of movements, Kento yanked Goshi up on the bed and claimed his lips into another kiss, a heavier one this time. Goshi was snaking his hands inside Kento’s shirt and down inside his crotch. Both were equally indulgent as though they never had a talk with inhibitions of any sort.

“Goshi, I don’t think your solution worked.” Kento broke away, leaving a clear string of saliva in between their lips.

“What solution? All I ever came up with was a compromise.”

“Huh?”

“Well, since you said you’d take action, I figured you were just affected to an extent. As for me, it’s not nice to go off swearing, especially when I get surprised during interviews and whatnot. But yeah, it isn’t easy to break habit. You of all people should know, what with that bangs obsession of yours.”

“Not that again.” Kento flushed. “But I already said I’d find a way to cure this by myself.”

“What the hell are you going on this time?”

“No, I mean you didn’t have to put up with this, doing something like this…or whatever.”

“Says who?”

“Don’t you hate this weird thing going on right now? I honestly don’t understand how we got to this either.”

“I came up to you to get even but I never said anything about hating anything? So again:  Says who?”

“So you won’t get mad if I impulsively steal kisses?”

“…never said anything about that.” Goshi averted his eyes. “But anyway, it’s way too unfair that only you get to feel pleasure from my swearing.” Goshi whispered into his ear, a finger tracing swirls on Kento’s groin. “And for the last time, this is a compromise. Want me to drill it into your brain?”

Kento felt the need to sigh all the confusion out of his system when Goshi suddenly locked his legs around his waist, pulling Kento’s weight down on him.

“The hell’s taking you so long to understand?”

“Just one last thing.”

“What?” Impatience laced Goshi’s voice.

“Is it fine if I take more than a kiss?”

“With how I am right now, what makes you think the compromise I made limits only to what we’ve done so far?” Goshi’s dilated orbs gazed straight into him with a cunning smile. “Besides, it’s not like you’ll say no, right?”

All that echoed in Kento’s mind immediately after was the sound of something snapping inside him.

“Damn it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've long been wanting to come up with Kento's obsession with Goshi's mouth and tbh I fully blame Kento's 2017 official birthday photo and the caption for it because that was the reason I fell down this obsession as well. Hope you enjoyed, too!


End file.
